Of Magic and Life
by SeptinaStar
Summary: Alternate Universe. Full Summary inside. What if James Potter and Severus Snape were friends? And what if their world was different than it is here? Here's my take on it. R&R, please. I accept anon reviews. Finished but may be revised later.
1. Prologue and Chapter One

Author's Note: I own nothing but the idea. If you recognize this, its because I had someone else post it for me. Then I reworked it.  
  
This was started before HP and the OotP but I'm not bothering to change it. I like it as is. You will notice certain signs of this, let me know if any of this works. Or even if you find it an impossible piece of work, that nothing works. The only thing I ask is that I not be flamed personally. If you think its stupid or I am, leave without saying a word. Please, show a little consideration. I would like constructive criticism though,  
  
Story Synopsis: Professor Dumbledore did go against Grindelwald. He was successful in defeating him but it wasn't as permanent a defeat as they would've liked. Also, the professor was badly injured. Though he works at the school, he is not headmaster, he is the deputy headmaster. I haven't decided who the headmaster is yet, probably Dippet. Voldemort is around but not much of a threat.  
  
Let's see, it takes place James & co's first year. Oh, the teams and player that James mentions during the opening feast, I found in that book "Quidditch Through The Ages." I just guessed at their timelines. And this is different from what I'm sure you've read before. At least, I hope it is. But it appeals to me, it has to be. I wrote it. This is actually just a one shot I wrote while brainstorming another one of my pieces. Which means, there might be more. Anyway, I'm sure none of you cares about this mumbo stuff. Onto the story.  
  
---  
  
It all started with the missives for first year students and prefects to meet at platform 9 and three quarters in the dead of night.  
  
Worried parents bundled up their tired kids and hurried them off, trying to hide what they were doing from neighbors as they rushed to get ready. Older students understood and did their best to help out, keeping an eye on their younger siblings. Tired kids obediently followed their guardians to a designated place where they traveled in a group to the station.   
  
Many of them curled up and slept, lulled by the steady roll of the train. Others were too excited by the newness of it all and having the train to themselves. They walked around, talking and introducing themselves to the other students-always aware of the steady and watchful eyes of the teachers.  
  
Without warning, the train was flung off its tracks and skidded downhill. Students screamed, others were jostled awake. Panic was clearly the order that ruled them. The train bounced and bumped along, tearing up bits of the landscape as it went along.  
  
"Silence!" An authoritative voice came from somewhere on the train. It did not bellow but they could hear it as though it came from next to them. They settled, clinging to each other. But no longer as afraid.  
  
"Teachers, to me." It was the same calming voice. Instead of stopping them through a painful death, the land seemed to cradle them and lead them towards another set of tracks further down the road and hidden deep inside the earth's cavity.  
  
It was a quiet ride after that and they arrived in the afternoon, silently getting off the train and following the groundskeeper to the waiting boats. "All students to me. Prefects will sit in their own boats while first years will divide up into the others. Quickly now, the teachers are waiting." Gliding across the waters, a feeling of safety surrounded them.  
  
Some of the students seemed to recover from their shock and began to speak, teasing each other lightly.  
  
Other students drew into their thoughts even further as the voices seemed to pierce and add to the terror so recently experienced.  
  
And then there were a few who were oblivious to what was going on around them. Lost in their own troubles and worries, they settled in for the ride.  
  
"Settle down children." A firm voice, in fact the same voice from the train, spoke to them. Waiting at the edge of the castle, a wizard dressed in red sat, waiting for them. "Please, follow me." Those familiar with the non-magical world recognized the chair he was in as a wheelchair. With practiced agility, the wizard led them up the steep incline and into the castle. They realized that this must be the deputy headmaster-Albus Dumbledore. The famous wizard who'd fought Grindelwald and won-at terrible cost to himself.  
  
They waited in the Great Hall, awed by the splendor surrounding them. "Welcome, students. I know that what happened today frightened you. Do not be ashamed of this, for it frightened many of us-and we were expecting something like this to occur. But I will not talk of this anymore. Please, sit down and eat. When the rest of the students arrive, you shall be sorted."  
  
Evening:  
  
"First years, Professor Flitwick shall attend you," Headmaster Dippet spoke and sat down.  
  
The charms professor moved towards the stool and waited, list in hand. Nervous students listened as a battered hat began to sing. When the song was over, the names of the first years were called out and the hat placed on their heads.  
  
"Black, Sirius!"  
  
A dark haired boy, a bit on the small side, walked forward with great confidence. There was a smile on his face as he sat down, a slight smirk in the dark eyes. The hat lowered over his head and he waited, a bit nervously.  
  
'Quite a practical joker, aren't you.' He jumped, hearing the voice inside his head. 'Don't worry about them. They can't hear me. But that wasn't a very nice thing you did to that boy. No need to fear, they won't figure it out. You're a sneaky one, Slytherin's the place for you.'  
  
'But my family's Gryffindor!' he wailed.  
  
'And with good reason. But your talents place you in that house. Slytherin you are. And Slytherin you shall stay.'  
  
Forcing a bright smile onto his face as the hat shouted out his house, Sirius went to the nearly dead silent table. Pride kept his head high, though he wanted to flee the room more than anything.  
  
"Evans, Lily!"  
  
A skinny girl, awkward in her height, made her way to the seat and sat down. The hat was placed on her dark red, almost black, hair.  
  
'Feisty and crafty. But smart and destined for greatness.' A voice mused, Lily blinked in the darkness but was quiet. 'I think the best place for you to be housed in is...' "Ravenclaw!"  
  
She stood up and made her way to the blue clothed table, sitting down. On her right was a boy with bright red hair and laughing brown eyes. "Cary Weasley."  
  
"Lily," her voice was subdued as she watched the other students being sorted. When she realized that he was waiting for something, she turned to him. "What?"  
  
"You don't recognize my name?"  
  
"I'm a mudblood," it was coldly uttered. She'd been on the train long enough to hear herself referred to by such a word.  
  
"The preferred term is muggle born. And anyone who uses that disgusting term has no right to be here, though I suppose I've no right to say so," his voice was mild. "So, how did you find out?"  
  
"I broke a teacup," she relaxed, returning his smile.  
  
"What?" Brown eyes blinked in confusion.  
  
With a laugh, she explained, "I fixed it-without glue. I knew that was weird, so I asked mum. She fainted and it was up to da to explain things to me. I lost my sister's friendship cause of it."  
  
"Sorry to hear that," he pulled something from his pocket and offered it to her. "Chocolate frog?"  
  
"Can't. I am allergic." She refused with a slightly sad smile, remembering her one and only experience with chocolate-and the resulting hospital stay because of it.  
  
"Sacrilege! How do you stand it?"  
  
"Never knew any different," she shrugged.  
  
He shook his head, "shame. Have a bean, I'm pretty sure its not dirt."  
  
"Lupin, Remus!"  
  
The brown haired boy jumped, startled to hear his name. Moving cautiously so that he wouldn't trip on his robes, he nervously chewed on a fingernail. When he realized what he was doing, he jerked it away from his mouth and sat down.  
  
'Oh, dark future. I see a great deal of pain there. A need to learn survival against all odds. One would think that Slytherin would be...but no. That's not quite the fit for you. You're a thinker but...your loyalty shines through more than brains.' The hat decided, "Hufflepuff!"  
  
With a shrug, he stepped down and made his way towards the table decorated in shades of orange. He sat down between 2 nearly identical girls, though one had bright pink hair.  
  
"I'm Sadie and she's my sister, Kalia," the one with pink hair introduced them.  
  
Kalia smiled shyly, shaking his hand. "Welcome to Hufflepuff."  
  
"I'm glad to be here," his voice was soft and slightly accented.  
  
"Do you play Quidditch?" Sadie asked, studying him curiously. "You look like you've got a seeker's build."  
  
Remus shook his head, regretfully. "I have asthma and the medi-healers advise me to stay away until my medicine is more regulated."  
  
"Oh, darn. We could certainly use a better one. Phillip can't play worth a barrel of beans."  
  
"That's all right, first years can't play anyway." Kalia comforted him.  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter!"  
  
A slightly pudgy boy stopped talking to his friend and walked up, embarrassed that he hadn't been paying attention to what was going on. His face was a sickly green. He didn't like the way people were staring at him and whispering.  
  
'Hmmm...Pettigrew. I remember your parents well, nasty pieces of work they were. Always up to something. Only missorting I ever did. Better be...' The hat shouted, "Slytherin!"  
  
Half-stumbling in his relief to be away from those eyes and that voice, he fell onto the bench. Sirius moved over, welcoming him with a sense of relief.  
  
"Hi, Peter, isn't it?"  
  
The ash blonde head nodded, "Sirius. We met on the train."  
  
"Right. You were with that guy in the glasses. Pottery?" He guessed, hoping that he wasn't making a fool of himself. This Pettigrew, though he didn't quite like the looks of him, was his only chance for an ally in this wicked house.  
  
"Close. It's Potter," he corrected gently, then he cautioned, "don't call him names, unless you'd like to walk around a permanent target for him."  
  
Sirius' eyes widened at the warning, he'd already come up with quite a few rhymes. "Sensitive, is he?"  
  
"Very. And quite capable of defending himself if rumors of his guardian are true." Peter's voice lowered conspiratorially, "he, that is, Snape took him in when his parents died. I'm sure you know what they say of him."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I thought he looked familiar," Sirius muttered, searching for the boy in the crowd.  
  
"Right, your families would travel in the same circles."  
  
"Nothing good ever came out of that house." He replied, glaring at the back of the boy's head.  
  
"James isn't bad. But that Severus, now that one is odd."  
  
"Potter, James!"  
  
'Good breeding. Fine family heritage. Unfortunate upbringing though.'  
  
'Would you just get on with it?' he snapped irritably. 'I don't appreciate being on show.'  
  
'Touchy,' the hat sniffed. 'Do you think I enjoy picking through dull pea brains like yours?'  
  
'You must because you take so long to do it.'  
  
'Well, I like that. You try to do a good job and this is the reward I get? No appreciation for what I do. None at all.' There was a pause, "Gryffindor!"  
  
James stepped down and stopped by Severus, "You owe me a Merlyn card, cousin."  
  
"Just because my father allows you to call him uncle does not make us relatives, Potter," Severus scowled blackly.  
  
"As you say, cousin," he smirked, accepting the card. "I'll take good care of this and may even allow you visiting rights."  
  
Severus growled, watching him go to the red table.  
  
James' feelings of elation evaporated after he sat down. The students moved away from him, staring at him suspiciously. He sighed, it seemed that everyone here believed the rumors of his guardian being a dark wizard after all. Severus had warned him but he thought it was just an exaggeration to bug him. His friend sometimes did that. Of course, so did he.  
  
Not for the first time did he wish his parents hadn't died into that accident. Septimus Snape wasn't bad but he did make life difficult for him to make friends. Seeing Peter chatting with a boy at his own table increased his feelings of isolation. He wished that he had lost the wager, though he really wanted that card, and ended up in Slytherin. At least there he wouldn't be an outcast.  
  
"Snape, Severus!"  
  
The spidery youth who seemed to be mostly arms and legs, made his way forward. James held his breath, Severus was his only hope for one friend in this new world.  
  
'A keen mind and a tricksterish nature. Interesting combination. But I would guess that you want me to put you in Slytherin.'  
  
'Not really. I'll accept any house except Hufflepuff.' He shuddered, thinking of their blind, unquestioning devotion. 'I think that Gryffindor would be best. I have a friend there who isn't like me. He isn't used to being the outcast in any group.'  
  
'Loyalty, highly commendable. But you won't learn what you need to get by there. I am sorry but I feel that the best place for you is...'  
  
James and Severus held their breaths, waiting for the verdict.  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
Feeling the hat leave his head, he rose and went to that house's table and sat down, resting his back against it. Though he felt the withdraw of his fellow housemates, he ignored it in favor of his friend's pain. He tapped James on the shoulder, "hey."  
  
"Hey," he was glum as he turned to face him.  
  
"Don't worry, Potter. Your house can't possibly be filled with narrow minded bigots who can't see beyond their own noses."  
  
The blue eyes narrowed before a smile curved his lips. "So, you have been listening to your lessons."  
  
"Of course," Severus scoffed. "I am not like you, spending all my time drooling over a silly game."  
  
"You only say that because you couldn't play Quidditch to save you skinny butt!" James defended himself, glaring at him.  
  
"You play Quidditch?" A voice asked, startling them both. "What team do you favor? And position?"  
  
James turned to face the tawny haired man. "I sure do. Keeper's my position. There's something about being the only one truly able to stop the other's from scoring that I enjoy. As for teams, I don't really follow one or the other."  
  
"But if pressed, which team would it be?" He pressed, hazel eyes bright with curiosity,  
  
"Then I'd say either the Falmouth Falcons or the Fitchbure Finches."  
  
"An American team?" The boy was incredulous, "you a traitor?"  
  
James's eyes narrowed dangerously, Severus leaned back to watch. "What's so traitorous about following a good team? Their seeker, Maximus Brankovitch, has led them in a few matches that almost took them to the World Cup games. In fact, it looks like he might actually do it this year."  
  
"Good point, Potter." He paused, weighing his options before nodding decisively. "I'm called Devil."  
  
"Called?" James repeated, not sure he heard him right.  
  
Devil shrugged, "I shortened it from Daredevil. I earned that name after a spectacular move on the field, scoring the winning points in the last few minutes of our rainy game."  
  
"Spectacular in a stupid, moronic way, berk." A girl from across the table commented. She turned and faced them, mocha skin glowing in the candlelight. Her long hair half circled her head in a French plait before falling to the side.  
  
Devil sniffed, "comments from the peanut gallery will be ignored, Rafi."  
  
"So you keep saying, but you haven't managed it yet." Rafi smirked at him, "tell me more of this team?"  
  
Once the spidery youth was sure James was comfortable in his new house, he turned around and looked at his own housemates. To the dark eyes, none of them seemed like friend material. Although, the redhead with the Weasley boy looked promising.  
  
Shaking his head with a sigh, he knew that there was no chance. His family and the Weasleys had never gotten along. She'd be warned off before long. Then again, she didn't seem like the type to break easily or waver from her convictions.  
  
The expression on the pale face darkened angrily. If only people didn't believe everything they heard about my da, life would be better, he thought. Sure, Septimus Snape was a difficult man to get to know, being away from England so much. But it was a part of his job, being an author who desired authenticity, he often went to the source.  
  
When James had come to them eight years ago, he had eased off a bit. But once they were older, it was back on the road for all three of them. Dark eyes stared at the table, wanting to go home. His father had gotten sick while they had been in India and their farrin blood made it harder for him to be away from home under the circumstances.  
  
With a sigh, the Ravenclaw straightened, looking around. A young boy at the Hufflepuff table was looking his way and a shy smile crossed his face before he turned to the girl at his side. With a shrug, he continued to look around.  
  
Meeting Peter's concerned eyes over the heads of the students, he shrugged that he was okay. Then gestured to his companion who was watching them with narrowed eyes. Peter mouthed, 'Sirius Black' and Severus was shocked.  
  
How had he missed that strange sorting?  
  
Black?  
  
In Slytherin house?  
  
Oh, that was sure to cause fireworks in the Black family, he thought maliciously.  
  
Headmaster Dippet and Deputy Headmaster Dumbledore were talking rather heatedly at the table before the older head bowed, acknowledging the wisdom of his assistant's words. Rising, he clapped his hands for attention and waited. "I am sure that by now you have all heard of the attack on the train. I will not go into what happened, many here are still too young to understand. I will say this, even with the defeat of Grindelwald, we live in dark times. We have instigated new rules that apply to all years. We will do all that we can to insure your safety but if we must spent time looking for you, it will make our job that much harder. Therefore, I charge you with the responsibility of following the rules. No infraction will be tolerated. That goes for everyone here." He looked directly at the sixth and seventh years as he said this. "And now, let the feast begin."  
  
It was a quiet feast, even the appearance of the resident spirits did nothing to liven the mood. After the feast ended, eight students rose and faced the headmaster.  
  
"Excellent. Students, please follow your house's prefects to your dorms. Once you arrive, wait in your common rooms for your head of house to arrive. It is up to them to explain our newest regulations. I will not excuse you for claiming ignorance of the rules. If you have questions, ask. We may not always answer but we will not reject you. Remember, we want you to have a good year here."  
  
Students rose and filled out of the room in a noisy procession. The younger students pushed, trying to get closer to the comfort of the older students. While the older ones tried their best to ignore them in an attempt to catch up with old friends.   
  
A hand rested on the thin shoulder, startling Severus from his thoughts. "See you tomorrow, Maverick?"  
  
"Of course, J.P.," the youth rose before sinking again. "Oh."  
  
"Are you all right?" James knelt down immediately, ignoring the discomfort of the bench pressing against his back. Resting a hand on his friend's knee, he turned concerned eyes up to him.  
  
The dark head shook, "it's the change."  
  
Paling, James helped his friend up and half-dragged, half-carried the Ravenclaw out into the hall. The stumbling pair was spotted by Professor MacGonagal, whose lips thinned at the sight. "Breaking rules already?"  
  
The Gryffindor didn't answer, just gasped out "infirmary."  
  
"This way," she spoke sharply. Being careful, she lifted the burden from James. "You may be excused to go the to the tower. Mr. Potter. Go straight down that hall and up the second flight of stairs you reach. Walk up them until you reach the third floor. Using this short cut-which will only be allowed this once-you will get there by the time the other students do. Do you understand?"  
  
Saying nothing, he just held onto his friend's limp hand and walked beside her. Again, her lips thinned disapprovingly, but she suppressed her remarks and led them on. James didn't care. For as long as he cared to remember, they had never not been together.  
  
Friends from the moment they shared a small cradle, James couldn't imagine leaving Severus alone to face the change. Septimus had not been sure when it would happen but had told them a bit about it, just in case. Severus had matured early for his kind and it worried his father-when he remembered that he had children to care for.  
  
"Madame Pomphrey, I bring you your first patient of the year," Professor MacGonagal said and turned to him, "Mr. Potter, you have seen your friend to safety. I will take you to your dorms, since it's too late for you to meet up with your fellow classmates unnoticed."  
  
"I can't leave Severus, Professor," James' face was set stubbornly, "especially while he's not awake."  
  
"Mr. Potter," Professor MacGonagal began but was interrupted by the deputy headmaster's arrival.  
  
"Leave him be, Minerva. I have heard a bit about their situation. It is my feeling that it would be disastrous to separate the two under these conditions." He was calm, resting his hand on James's shoulder, reassuring the tense boy. "Shall we have a seat while we wait for Madame Pomphrey's analysis on Severus?"  
  
"I mean no disrespect, sir, but he needs to hear the new rules and regulations." Her voice was frosty, making it clear what she thought of him for using her given name in front of students. "The headmaster will not be pleased with you catering to this student's needs. Others will expect the same from you."  
  
"I will handle Headmaster Dippet. And he will hear them-when Severus awakens." Dumbledore was firm. "Your students await, Professor." It was a polite but firm reminder that she had her own duties to attend to.  
  
Giving him a look that would've killed a lesser man, she left the room.  
  
James hesitantly sat down. He wasn't a timid boy. It wasn't in his nature to be that way. Severus often complained of it-loudly. But something about the deputy headmaster brought it out in him and he wasn't sure he liked it. "Sir?"  
  
"Yes?" Blue eyes looked at him curiously, waiting patiently. He was well aware of the effect he had on others. At times, it was quite handy. Then there were times, like this, were it was just irritating.  
  
"Professor MacGonagal doesn't seem to pleased with you."  
  
"Oh, I know. But she'll get over it. They always do-especially when they need something. Lemon drop?"  
  
Scrunching his face up in disgust, he refused. A moan from the bed brought him quickly to the bed and his eyes met the dark ones in concern. "Severus?" he was quiet as he took the pale hand in his own. "You all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, James. Or I would be if she would quit poking me. What's going on, sir?" Dark eyes stared at Dumbledore suspiciously, "am I being sent home?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, "of course not. What would put such a thought into your head?"  
  
Before the child could reply, Madame Pomphrey spoke up. "It is my opinion that Severus should go home immediately. I was against this in the first place. I know little of how to help this child and it goes against my training to allow a student to suffer."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I know what's happening to me," the changed Severus spoke up in a less rough, more feminine voice.  
  
"Severus stays, Poppy." Albus commanded, then looked at the child. "I see that your father has told you a bit of what is happening to you."  
  
"He thought I should know."  
  
"I will admit that it is unusual for one of your kind to be admitted when you are still young. But you have shown an amazing aptitude and as your eleventh birthday does fall within the school year, we saw no reason to withhold your invitation. As for your transformation, it should prove to be no problem as long as it is monitored carefully. Others have passed through these walls with greater challenges, ignore what the ignorant have to say about it." He spoke with the voice of experience. Suddenly, they saw beyond the reputation and to the real wizard behind it. "No, we will not be sending you home."  
  
Severus was torn between relief and sadness.  
  
James, on the other hand, was elated. He squeezed the hand in his reassuringly, knowing what was going on in his friend's mind. "We'll get through this together, Severus." He may have been happy to learn that they wouldn't be separated but that didn't mean he was unaware of his friend's feelings about everything. "What of these new rules everyone keeps talking about?"  
  
"There really aren't that many, just new restrictions placed on the students. Hogsmead weekend has been changed. Now students are divided up into years and have their own days to go into the town, where they will be escorted by teachers. Also, Quidditch will be played but have time limits on the length, it will no longer be based on who catches the snitch but who has the most points after two hours. Also, rough play is not to continue, we don't want injuries if we can help it."  
  
"But that ruins the game!" James protested.  
  
"Be that as it may, we need to be able to keep everyone in line and out of danger." For once, his voice showed his natural authority and they nodded. "I believe that it is time to turn in. Mr. Potter, I will take you to the Gryffindor Tower. Whereas you, Severus, shall remain here."  
  
"If you don't mind, sir, I'm staying." James was quiet, knowing he was pushing his luck. But something in Albus' eyes told him that he had been expecting that request.  
  
"Very well, I will allow it this once. And only if Madam Pomphrey agrees," he turned to face the quiet woman.  
  
"He may stay only if he sleeps," her voice was steely.  
  
The two nodded, relieved. "Thank you. Good-night, Professor Dumbledore. Madame Pomphrey."  
  
"Good-night, children." Albus wheeled out of the room, wondering how he was going to explain himself to the headmaster. But the happy expression on the faces of those children firmed his resolve. He had done what needed to be done.  
  
Poppy handed James a blanket after he'd climbed into the bed with Severus, making a mental note to move him to another bed after they were both asleep. It would not do to encourage their odd dependency in such a way. "Sleep well," she spoke softly, leaving the room.  
  
"You scared me, Sev." James said, pulling Severus into a tight hug for a moment. "Do you think you can avoid doing that next time?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Jamie," the voice was contrite. "If you want to know the truth, I scared me. And since I don't know when its going to happen, I doubt it."  
  
Yawning, they curled into each other's warmth. James yawned again, "will it always be like that?"  
  
"Don't know. Must ask da when I write," the words were spoken between yawns. "Night, Jamie." The words were muffled in his throat.  
  
"Night, Sev."  
  
End Act One.  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I realize James wouldn't call Severus, Maverick (there is an actual story behind that name) and Severus wouldn't call James, J.P. My excuse is that during their travels with Sev's dad, they picked up a few Americanisms. 


	2. Chapter Two

Part 2  
  
Fifth Year:  
  
"Sev, is it just me or are Lily and Sirius acting..odd?"  
  
"He likes her. She likes him. But both are being extremely knotty about it," the calm reply came from the bowed head. "Be quiet for just one more minute, I'm at a delicate point here."  
  
James sighed, exasperated. "You're always at a delicate point, or a breakthrough, Sev. I'm beginning to think that you don't like being around me anymore."  
  
The item in her hand went forgotten as she turned her dark eyes to him, "do you really feel that way?" It was spoken in a soft, vulnerable voice.  
  
James nodded slowly, "you spend so much time in here with those things. Or with Remus that I barely even see you anymore."  
  
"That doesn't hold water when you spend most of your time on the Quidditch pitch training with the new 5th and 6th year team." She reminded him dryly, turning back to her work.  
  
He sighed, creeping up to her and resting his head on the top of hers. It had taken some time but he'd finally gotten his growth spurt and towered over her by a few inches. "You should be on the team."  
  
"Hah! You just love watching me get air sick," she scoffed.  
  
"Severus, we found a way around that," he reminded her.  
  
Putting the final ingredient into the cauldron, she shook her head once. "Won't work this time, Jamie. I've rarely denied you anything but I am holding firm on this. Quidditch and I just don't belong together."  
  
He shrugged, "can't blame me for trying."  
  
"I could, but it would be hard to justify," she teased, smacking his wandering hand. "Stop that, Headmaster Dumbledore will be here soon."  
  
"Spoilsport," he pouted.  
  
"Don't start, J.P.," she warned. "Besides, friends don't mess around with friends like that."  
  
"Why not? Do they have such a shaky foundation that they can't build upon it?" he mused, running a hand through her silky hair absently.   
  
"Fear of ruining what they already have, I would imagine."  
  
"Sounds ridiculous to me."  
  
"Well, you are Gryffindor. House of no common sense and little grip on reality," Lily quipped from the doorway.  
  
Remus entered behind her and watched the two for a moment, amused. James Potter's friendship with Severus Snape and the true nature of it was the most consistent piece of gossip in school. And none had ever come close to understanding the bond that just lived between them.  
  
But the werewolf figured it had a lot to do with what happened during one of their practices when James had just seemed to lose control of himself. The vacant look on his face and the way he let the broom go, then Severus jumping onto her broom in a heedless rush to help him still caused him to shiver in fear. Of course, no one had known she could fly like that. In other circumstances, it would have been admired. But all they'd felt then was absolute terror.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Making something that will be a surprise to Lucius Malfoy, I hope." Sirius drawled, entering from the window on the far side of the room. Peter wasn't that far behind him, as usual. "Thanks for showing us this way in, Severus." He offhandedly said, shutting the window carefully, keeping an eye out for trouble.  
  
"Not a problem." She rolled her eyes, "as for this, it isn't. I leave Malfoy torture in far superior hands than my own. This is for Remus. Hopefully, it will make his transformations less painful. And less dependent on my blood to regain his nourishment, not that I mind."  
  
"But, I don't know...What I mean to say is," he stammered, trailing off.  
  
"Maverick, you are a genius!" James exclaimed, twirling her around in circles.  
  
"Jamison Potter! Put me down! Right now!" She cried between laughs. "And don't jump to conclusions, you crazy git, it hasn't been tested. Nor does it have Professor Dumbledore's seal of approval."  
  
"Stop being such a pessimist, Sev. You created it, therefore, its bound to be a smashing success."  
  
"I wish I felt that way, J.P. But there are so many things that could go wrong. It might not work. Or it might be addictive. It could kill instead of help. The transformations could be worse. Or become a nightly thing. Or..."  
  
"Go exactly as you researched," Dumbledore's quiet statement cut through the worried speech. "Now, tell me what you've done so I can congratulate you."  
  
"Aren't you guys being just a tad to hopeful? This is the first attempt," Lily said.  
  
"I don't believe we are. Student Snape has built her potion based on the foundation of research initiated by Rowena Ravenclaw and other potion masters. Her Earth Mage status has also given her a step up in that she sees the way the ingredients blend together, much as you understand the various degrees of heat and their inner workings. Plus, this is a project three years in the research and making of this potion. On with the explanation, so that I can allay your fears," Albus ordered.  
  
"Sir, before Severus begins what is sure to be an illuminating lecture, Peter and I are going to go." Sirius said, "no offense, but potions and all the stuff behind them is dull."  
  
Part of Lily wanted to stay but...there was the allure of being near Sirius. Love rots, she thought, especially when it interferes with learning. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Later, guys," Only James and Remus stayed, more out of supporting Severus than anything else. Though Remus was curious as to how this potion was supposed to help him.  
  
Moving to the blackboard, where the recipe was, Severus proceeded to speak about how she'd been directed to this by something found in Rowena Ravenclaw's notes that helped her find the foundation for it. But the ingredients over time had matured or evolved to a certain degree, changing their properties to something else entirely.  
  
Especially tricky was the element silver. Of all elements, silver had shown itself to be the most effective in controling the wolf's behavior. Yet, silver is a poison to wolves. Which leads to a quandary, do we use it and slowly let the toxins build up in the werewolf, thus making for a slow and agonizing death? Or find a substitute?  
  
James covered a yawn as the lecture picked up sped. It wasn't that he was intellectually lazy, but he was not in league with Severus or even Lily when it came to things like potions, were logic was required. Now, give him transfigurations and he did it easily, but Severus was lost. Besides, he knew Severus only needed him there for moral support, much like Sev supported his games though Quidditch drove his friend nuts.  
  
Which brought him to an interesting question, who was he going to take to the Halloween dance, now that it was on again?  
  
There were any number of girls...but none of them had caught his fancy that year. He supposed he could always go solo, but that was slightly embarrassing. May be he could convince Sev to go, seeing as how the Ravenclaw never went to the dances. Or the parties they had. Come to think of it, his friend never even dated. Maverick needed to get out more, he decided to set the wheels in motion by getting her to agree to go to the dance.  
  
As for Remus, he sat amazed and fascinated by all that he heard. If some things escaped his comprehension, he didn't mind. All this proved was that he had a brilliant friend in Sev.  
  
In the back, Albus followed along and wished his friend, Nicolas Flammel, could be there to hear this. He would be absolutely swept away, enthralled by this dissertation. Plus, he was probably the only one who could truly appreciate what Severus was saying. Obviously, all of the travels Septimus Snape took his child on had only served to create this extra-ordinarily intellectual student.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Its an intriguing proposition and may, in fact, work beyond your perceived notions." A strange voice answered the question.  
  
Severus moved closer to James, seeking comfort from his presence.  
  
In the doorway, an elderly gentleman with a trimmed beard of silver stood. His eyes twinkled merrily as he walked further into the room and over to the board. "Albus, you never told me that you were harboring a potions prodigy here in Hogwarts."  
  
"Nicolas!" Albus warmly smiled, embracing the man with the familiarity of old friends. "I was just thinking of you. May I introduce you to Remus Lupin, James Potter, and the student whose work you just endorsed far better than I ever could, Severus Snape. I am pleased to introduce you all to Nicolas Flammel."   
  
"Pleasure to meet you, especially the scion of Septimus Snape. I have long admired his work and enjoyed his most recent piece. How is he?"  
  
But Severus couldn't speak over the awe that she felt. This was one of her only idols. This was the wizard who had taken alchemy from a despised form of magic into acceptability. As such, she couldn't bring herself to speak and drew further behind James.  
  
Nicolas seemed to understand her behavior and was saddened. Both he and Albus were troubled by the pedestals their world seemed intent on placing them. They weren't dead yet, far from it, and it was ridiculous to treat them as revered gods.  
  
James came to her rescue, "he's fine. In fact, he's in China on some expedition with muggle archeologists. There was a reference in an old set of scrolls that referred to an ancient form of river magic, he's gone to research it and destroy it, if necessary to prevent our exposure to the outer world."  
  
"Really?" He asked, looking at the tanned young man closer. "Potter, I knew your parents. I was saddened when I heard of your loss. How are things with you?"  
  
"Couldn't be better," he replied, recognizing nothing but sincerity in his face. This man was not going to criticize his guardian, which was a relief. He was tired of defending the man to everyone he met. "Although, I would prefer to be outside playing a game of Quidditch."  
  
"Not surprising, your mother was quite a player."  
  
"What brings you here, Nicolas?"  
  
"You thought of me and didn't think I would come? I'm hurt." They exchanged smiles, then he sobered quickly. "But this is fascinating. Student Snape, I wish you would elaborate a few points for me."  
  
"Okay," she whispered, feeling James push her forward.  
  
"Wonderful," he smiled. "And while you're doing that, why don't we make it? I would like to see this work take shape."  
  
James moved away from her and smiled at her panicked expression. From past experience, he knew she would relax once she'd gotten started.  
  
---  
  
"Nicolas Flammel's an amazing man," Severus remarked as they walked into the Gryffindor tower. "Not at all what I expected."  
  
"What did you think he'd be like?" James asked, guiding her into his room with a light touch on her back.  
  
"I don't know, J.P. Someone who was crusty and brusque, not willing to look at another's work with a fair eye. After all, his track record is amazing. He's accomplished so much in his life. One expects him to not have time for mortals like us." She finished, sitting down on his bed, one leg under her body.  
  
"Hey!" he objected. "You, Severus, are no lowly mortal. Nor are you ordinary."  
  
Her dark head shook, "you only say that because you want something. Spit it out, Potter."  
  
Smiling, he sat down beside her, "I'd like you to go to the Halloween Dance with me."  
  
"Jamie," she sobered. "You know I don't do parties. Plus, I'll be a guy."  
  
"I won't let you get bored," he countered. "And I'll go as your harem girl."  
  
"Jamie!"  
  
"Well, you're always saying I should see how the other side thinks and feels," he replied, with a straight face.  
  
Her response was to smack his head with a pillow repeatedly. He retaliated by wresting it away from her grip and tickling her mercilessly. "Mercy!" she cried, tears on her face.  
  
"Nope, not until you agree to come," he replied.  
  
"Okay, okay, harem boy. I'll go," she yielded. Their eyes met and he wiped away the tears gently. "But then, you knew I would. I always do what you want in the end."  
  
"Not always," he reminded her.  
  
"True, but Quidditch isn't something I do well. Nor is it safe for me," she pointed out.  
  
"Why do you suppose you always agree with me in the end?" he asked as they sat up and leaned against the headboard.  
  
"The blue eyes. Even an obsessed scholar such as myself can't resist a pair of eyes that blue," she joked.  
  
"I'm being earnest," he glared at her. "I wish you would be so as well. Everyone in school says such foul about us and I hate it."  
  
"It's the way they are, Jamie," she responded, resting her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a while before she stirred, "finish you herboligy homework yet?"  
  
"Of course not," he scoffed. "Who do you think I am? You?"  
  
"James, the change will occur tonight and I will be unable to help you tomorrow."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, if you want my help, now is the time to get it," she spoke succinctly.  
  
He reluctantly got up, "all right. You win-this time. You can be such a pain, Sev."  
  
"But I'm your pain, J.P."  
  
He laughed, "so, you are. I wonder what the houses make of it now that they know it was not a potion."  
  
"They think I have you under a very advanced imperio spell," she was matter of fact.  
  
"Do they now? Why am I never the villain in this?" he mused.  
  
Accepting the book from him, she flipped to the appropriate page. "Because you are the great James Potter of Quidditch and all around nice guy. While I am the creepy kid with the strange potions fixation and gender problems. Oh, and I have the evil, dark lord wanna be father."  
  
"Doesn't it bother you?"  
  
"Why should it? I know the truth. The people I care for know the truth. The rest of the world may think what it wills. Besides, it bothers you enough for the both of us, and then some." Her last comment was wry, "ready?"  
  
It was late when Poppy came searching for Severus. She found them curled up on the bed, fast asleep, surrounded by their books and papers. Using extreme care, she woke James up, letting him know what was going on. He nodded sleepily, watching as Severus was taken from the room.  
  
It went against her nature to wake a sleeping student but James was different. The first time she'd separated them, he awoke in a frenzy. No one could calm him and charms didn't reach him through his worry. Only when Severus awoke and reached out did James feel free to relax.  
  
This bond was deep-nearly obsessive and it worried the faculty, especially Poppy. If she didn't know better, she would believe it was a blood oath. But she did know better. She knew that, while impulsive, neither student was stupid enough to mess with that stuff.  
  
Blood oaths had their place but not in the lives of the young.  
  
---  
  
James stretched and yawned, blinking bleary eyes. For a moment, he was disoriented, then he let his senses stretch out and found a familiar presence. The events of last night replayed in his mind then and he grinned in relief. Getting Severus to come was step one in shoving his friend out of academia and into life.  
  
Severus had hid long enough from the world. He wanted everyone to know the Severus that he and a few trusted friends knew. The one who laughed and joked. The one who indulged occasionally in a prank war with Sirius. Who occasionally fell on his butt-ruining the image of perfect grace he'd attained. The wizard who stood against a pack of werewolves without flinching.  
  
He wanted them to see what he saw. And Severus was going to do it whether he wanted to or not.  
  
Mind made up, he went downstairs for breakfast. It had become the tradition for the 6 (occasionally 5) of them to sit at one of the house tables. At first, it had been merely for shock factor and had been James' idea. One day, he walked in and sat at the Ravenclaw table by Severus. The next, he sat with Peter at the Slytherin table. It was hilarious when he thought back upon it, the way those students had leapt away from him.  
  
Well, the next thing he knew was that Severus had joined a shy boy at Hufflepuff. So, he sat with them. After that, the rest of the school seemed to either ignore them or follow his lead.  
  
Walking in, he looked for them and saw them at the Hufflepuff table. Shrugging, he sat between Lily and Remus. "I thought we were going to sit with the Ravenclaws?"  
  
"It isn't the same without Sev," Lily sighed. "Why does she have to change? I was just beginning to get used to having another female to help me deal with the excess of testosterone around here."  
  
"Come on, Lily, we aren't that bad. Are we?" Sirius asked, trying not to stare at her. It was getting harder to ignore how much he really liked her. But James and she must be an item, they were almost joined at the hip.  
  
Well, that wasn't entirely true because of Severus. Those two were thicker than thieves and seemed to be attached from the soul. It was downright creepy but it gave him some hope on the Lily front. No, you don't objectify her. You just make her out to be nothing more than a bloody campaign, he thought sarcastically.  
  
"Some of the time you can be downright..." her voice trailed off, choked by a laugh.  
  
Sirius and Peter turned to see Lucius Malfoy trying to slink into the room. The Slytherin seventh year boy looked...shockingly bad to say the least. His long, pale hair was now a striking hot pink. His skin glowed, not with health but a rainbow of colors-mostly green and gold. His robes were rumpled and...a lovely shade of puce and strained peaches.  
  
As if compelled, he made his way to the head table and turned towards the Gryffindor table, beginning to serenade them. Loudly and quite badly. And what he sang gave everyone quite a shock, it was all about how wonderful the house of Gryffindor was. It condemned the use of mudblood as an accepted colloquialisms. He also seemed to be praising the work ethic of plough horses.  
  
Narcissa Black finally took pity on him and led him out of the uproarious room.  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore said nothing but Sirius knew that he was in trouble. With a sigh, he looked at Lily. "You were saying?"  
  
"Lucius aside, you can be cruel," she finished.  
  
"I suppose you have a point," he slowly agreed.  
  
"Lily always has a point, Siri. You rarely pay attention to her to hear it," Remus' response was dry.  
  
He affectionately responded with a kick to his shins, but Remus was prepared for it. "Ow!" he cried, glaring at the innocent looking Hufflepuff. "I'll get you for that, Rem."   
  
"James, are you all right?" Peter asked, noticing the absent look in the blue eyes.  
  
The Gryffindor shook himself out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry. What?"  
  
Shaking his head, Peter repeated the question. "I asked if you were okay?"  
  
He smiled slightly, "peachy."  
  
"Severus will be fine. He...she...it always is," the boy stumbled over the words. Severus' 'condition' always made him nervous-more so than with Remus. At least with Remus, one knew what to expect and when to expect it. Even now, with the regular schedule, the changes of Severus were wrong.  
  
"I don't think Severus would be happy to be described as an 'it'," James' reply was icy.  
  
Lily rose, "guys, class." She reminded them with a glare to enforce her words.  
  
"I don't have one until later," Remus said, shying away from the look. "Do you want me to check on Severus?"  
  
"Would you?" James started, then shook his head. "Forget it. Severus is rather loopy after changing and wouldn't appreciate being seen like that."  
  
"And miss the chance of seeing ever in control Severus loss it? Never."  
  
"Remus, don't." The harsh tone in his voice shocked everyone.  
  
"James, I was just teasing," the boy was contrite.  
  
Lily glared at James and he flinched. Resting a hand on the tense shoulder, he squeezed it comfortingly. "I'm sorry. I realize that you would never intentionally hurt Severus. Its just that...he'll be sensitive and not see it the way you would."  
  
"All right," he did understand. Severus would feel like he did after the transformations were over and he was back, open and exposed. Privacy was something craved, he would not push himself in when he understood all to well.  
  
The Gryffindor felt no need for words, his blue eyes said it all. But he knew Remus needed to hear them, "thanks."  
  
---  
  
Severus groaned and rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around his shaking body. These changes were getting more complicated and harder to get through. It was also becoming more and more difficult to hide the truth from James. He knew that James already suspected things were not quite right with them.  
  
He giggled suddenly, smothering it quickly with his hand. James was quite a teddy bear unless riled-then watch out! More and more of that tendency had been turned towards 'helping' him emerge from his books.  
  
It made him sigh deeply, feeling depressed suddenly. As much as he loved James, this desire to introduce the 'real' Severus to others really frustrated him. Rubbing sore eyes, he allowed them to close. He'd ponder the problem of James later. Hours later, he woke, slightly confused by the dim light and the feel of someone holding him.  
  
The faint smell of the salty sea tingled his nose and he faintly smiled. "J.P."  
  
"Maverick," the reply was sleepy. "Don't let Poppy know I'm here. I snuck back in after she kicked me out."  
  
"All right," Severus agreed. "But shouldn't you be in class or at dinner?"  
  
"Dinner was hours ago, Sev," he mumbled, rolling closer. Severus barely managed to grab the cloak and keep it wrapped around him.  
  
"Jamie, you should be in your dorm," he reproached softly.  
  
"Don't wanna, to cold." Jamie mumbled, "sleepy, Sev."  
  
"Night, Jamie," his reply was lost in the soft snore that emitted from his friend. "Sleep well."  
  
For a moment, the Ravenclaw tried to go back to sleep. When that failed, as he suspected it would, he opened his eyes and looked for something to do. A wry grin crossed his lips when he saw the glasses resting on the table, beside his class work. "Sure she won't know that you're here," he snorted.  
  
Being extremely careful, he eased out of the slack embrace and sat up. Casting a dim 'lumos', he reached for them and read over Jamie's notes, wishing for Lily's instead. I must find a way to get these written automatically for me, Jamie needs works on his. He got the bare facts but none of the meat that made the work click in Severus' mind.  
  
But they were better than nothing, he thought with a sigh. It was silent, not even the relentless movements of the quill broke the silence.  
  
"Severus, must you be so diligent?" Sirius asked, peering at him.  
  
Severus jumped, startled and the papers flew every which way. James stirred but, luckily, didn't wake up. "Sirius, don't do that. Are you trying to kill me?"  
  
The Slytherin actually had the audacity to look like he was thinking over the idea. "No. It actually wasn't on my list of things to do. But, if you'd like, I'll get right on it."  
  
"That's quite all right," Severus gave him a withering look, not liking the look in the other boy's eyes. "What brings you here?" he hurriedly asked.  
  
Sirius gnawed his lip, studying his friend. "Can we go for a walk? We'll leave James in your place, Poppy won't know the difference."  
  
He hesitated, debating his choices. James had a tendency to worry if he woke up to find him gone with no explanation. On the other hand, Sirius would not have come here if everything was okay. With a sigh, he rose and led the way. "But we can't go to far."  
  
After walking for a while, Sirius pulled him into one of the corners. "In your honest opinion, what chance do I have with Lily when James is around?"  
  
Severus stopped his jaw from hitting the ground. Barely. "You scared me because you want advice about your love life?"  
  
"Severus, please."  
  
He sighed, "Lily and James as a couple? Sirius, he has no interest in her. Told me that she was the pesky little sister that he always wanted-and was glad he never had."  
  
"So, Jamie isn't interested in her. What about her? You know her, how does she feel about him?" he pleaded.  
  
"Brotherly. Lily likes you, you dunderhead," he snapped.  
  
"But what of Remus? What of that quiet intelligence he has? The fact that he doesn't go around pranking people? Girls like that shyness he has, don't they?" he was too lost in his world of worries to hear his reply. "Its that air of helplessness that he has, brings out the mother in women."  
  
"Sirius!" Severus exploded, "just ask her out. If you're still worried, ask her to spend some time with you when we're at Hogsmead. That way, you will be on neutral ground."  
  
"You think that will work?"  
  
The Ravenclaw shrugged, "can't hurt to try."  
  
"Thanks, Severus, you're the best!" he hugged him.  
  
"Ugh! Sirius! Don't be such a sap," Severus struggled out of the embrace.  
  
He just shook his head, "you can be such a drip, Severus."  
  
"I do try. Now, you better get back before you're caught," he suggested.  
  
"Worrywart," he teased.  
  
"Only when it comes to covering my own behind from Jamie and your antics," he retorted with a glare. With a smirk, the Slytherin disappeared around the corner, waving once.  
  
Severus entered the room, stopping when Jamie's owlish glare hit him. "You left," he accused him.  
  
"I stayed where you could hear us, James."  
  
"So? You should have let me know," he said.  
  
Severus sat down, "it wasn't my prerogative. Sirius wanted to keep it between me and him."  
  
"You're my guide," he pointed out.  
  
"And if it had anything to do with you, I would tell you. But this was about Sirius and Lily, he wanted to know what his chances with her are."  
  
He studied his hands, "I suppose its unreasonable for me to be so unsure."  
  
"No. I'm unsure myself. I understand absolutely nothing about what's going on with your senses. All I know is that you're a sentinel and somehow, I keep you in tune. I worry that you'll find someone who knows what's going on with you and can help you. That you'll want to go with them."  
  
"Hey, we're in this together." He enveloped his friend in a tight embrace, "whatever happens, we do it together."  
  
End Act 2.  
  
Author's Note: Bet you weren't expecting that, were you. In fact, neither was I. But it just happened. James likes being a sentinel. Go figure. (All that means is that all of his senses are advanced. He hears, sees, smells, and tastes things that we can't. He can also feel things that are too delicate for us.) And Severus? He isn't a cross dresser, he's transgendered. 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Thanks, Maliks Mariks Fan Girl. Sorry for the delay but you know how real life tends to get. Hope you enjoy this part.  
  
Part 3  
  
Halloween:  
  
Much to Severus' embarrassment James had actually bought a harem boy costume, still absolutely charmed by the idea. His outfit was a sheer, silky blue and he'd spelled his eyes so that he could go without glasses. Still, Severus had been hoping quite desperately that Jamie would forget the whole thing and neglected to get a costume. When he'd been informed of this, James had told him not to worry, he'd take care of everything.  
  
Somehow, that did not help ease Severus' mind.  
  
Inspired by the pictures Lily had seen of the women of India, she had darkened her skin and dyed her hair. A deep gold sarong over a light white shift completed the ensemble. "Severus, could you lend me a hand?" With a sigh, he helped her put the finishing touches on her costume.  
  
"Why aren't you dressed? Won't J.P. be here soon?" she asked.  
  
Severus shrugged, "I didn't bother getting an outfit. James said he'd handle it."  
  
"Are you sure that's wise? He convinced Remus and Sirius to join him in his harem boy outfit," she informed him.  
  
He sank to his knees, looking up at her as he secured the hem. "I didn't know that. Charm me sick?"  
  
"Won't work, Mav. Here, this is yours," James tossed him a white box. "Hurry and change, we'll wait."  
  
He sent a dubious look at the box residing in his hands, "you didn't?"  
  
"Open it and find out," he encouraged, an enigmatic smile on his face.  
  
Holding the box at an arm's length, Severus cautiously opened it. Looking inside, he saw an outfit nearly identical to the one James was wearing. Only his was a darker blue, more appropriate to his complexion. "You have got to be kidding."  
  
"Nope. Now, hurry up so that I can do your hair."  
  
"Jamie, I can't wear that. I'll look ridiculous!"  
  
"Sev, you'll look fine. And no one will think less of you. Halloween is about play-acting," James cajoled, then changed tactics. "Its either that or the sheik's robe-and what do you think that will do to the rumor mill?"  
  
Suddenly, his costume was much more appealing. Severus went into another room and changed, still grumbling. "I cannot believe you. Do you have any idea what this will do to my image?"  
  
"Improve it," James wandered over to him, hairbrush in hand. His firm hand pushed Sev into the empty chair. "How do you manage to keep your hair so soft?"  
  
"Genetics," he snapped. Against his will, he felt himself relaxing. It was a besetting sin of his that he enjoyed having his hair brushed. He considered it to be his only attribute when in his male. At least as a woman, his body filled out some. But as a man, he was too tall, too thin, too sparse looking.  
  
James smiled, using a few pins to pull it back and off Severus' face. Picking up a make-up brush, he lightly darkened his skin tones to deepen the light Italian skin. Unlike himself, Sev only tanned after spending many days in the sun and he wanted them to look more accurate to the culture they were honoring. Nodding in satisfaction, he led his semi-hypnotized friend out of the door, hoping the daze would last long enough to get him into the Ballroom without a fight.  
  
The four young men and Lily entered together. Their arrival, made fashionably late through James' planning, did not go unnoticed. All eyes turned their way and Severus snapped back into awareness when he felt the eyes assessing him. Unconsciously, he drew behind James' solid presence, resisting his attempts to bring him forward. The empathy he was known for felt battered by the force of the emotions in the rooms, ranging from simple lust to outright hate.  
  
Sirius, though he delighted at the looks he was relieving, shrugged them off in favor of asking Lily to dance. The remaining three watched for a moment and Sev couldn't stop the smirk from crossing his face. It was an odd sight, a Slytherin in red dancing with a Ravenclaw in gold.  
  
"They do your house credit, James," he murmured. Feeling him stiffen, he turned to see what had caused such a reaction. "Lucius." It was the only word necessary and they cut him off from the dance floor.  
  
"You wouldn't be thinking of disturbing our friends, would you?" James asked, leaning against the wall and staring at the Slytherin.  
  
Lucius scowled at the trio, gulping a bit at the look in their eyes. "Of course not. Why would I waste my time over them?"  
  
"Because you have no life since Lily dumped you," Remus observed, looming over him just a bit.  
  
"I don't have to listen to this," he sneered but backed off.  
  
"Afraid?" Severus quietly asked.  
  
"Of you three?" he snorted, "don't be foolish."  
  
Black eyes glittered strangely, "you should."  
  
"Are you threatening me, you abomination?"  
  
James stepped between them, blue eyes furious. There was something feral about him. "Of course not," he whispered in his ear. "Severus, unlike you and I, is not that unwise. I have no trouble with hurting you though, Malfoy."  
  
"James, relax. This isn't the time nor is it the place," Severus soothed before turning to the other student. "No troubles, Lucius Malfoy. You won't like what happens."  
  
The blonde left them, glancing at them with a mixture of hostility and fear.  
  
Remus let out a deep breath, "you two are downright scary, you know that, right?"  
  
"Jamie!" a voice squealed. "Come dance with me!" The enthusiastic multi-colored girl reached out and pulled him onto the dance floor before an objection could pass his lips.  
  
Sighing, Remus and Severus exchanged glances, "what now?"  
  
Remus shrugged, "don't know. Sirius made me come."  
  
"Know how that feels," he muttered. "What did you mean? Earlier?"  
  
"Your faces, they lose all traces of humanity," he explained. "Its like you become someone else entirely-especially James."  
  
Severus stared at him, not fully understanding what Remus meant. Finally, he shrugged. "I'll take your word for it. All I know is that when James gets that way, I have to focus all my energies on him. Do you want a drink?"  
  
"Why not?" Together, they made their way towards the alcove that was filled with food and a few students.  
  
Severus paused, the hairs on the back of his neck. Casually, he looked around, James' eyes met his pleadingly. Suppressing the desire to turn away, he tapped Remus on his shoulder. "I'll join you in a moment, Jamie needs rescuing."  
  
Remus nodded, slightly puzzled by this knowledge, then shrugged it off. Obviously, it was something they shared on a subconscious level. He wondered if they were even aware of its presence or if they were so used to it, they didn't acknowledge it. He watched the dark haired youth make his way through the crowd towards their friend.  
  
Severus tapped James on the shoulder, "May I?"  
  
"Don't mind if you do," James replied, taking hold of Severus and waltzing him away from his partner.  
  
"That wasn't what I meant," he sternly reproved, awkwardness returning to his frame. Under his careful lead, Sev found himself closer to the edge of the dance floor.  
  
"Well, it should've been," he retorted. "Honestly, Sev, did you really think I'd leave you alone to dance with her? If it had been Lily or Kaylee, Sadie or Kalia, I wouldn't mind They are delightful, smart, and entertaining. But her? She's absolutely insipid. Besides, you are my date."  
  
"Shame and you have never met, have they?"  
  
"We aren't even waving acquaintances," he cheerfully replied as they joined Remus.  
  
"Having fun?" Remus asked.  
  
"If I said that I found playing with Devil's Snare was more fascinating, may I leave?"  
  
"Not a chance," James answered for Remus.  
  
With a long, drawn out sigh, Severus answered, "I am having a tolerable time."  
  
"Do you think you could manage to sound less enthusiastic?" James asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thought so," he sighed. "Mav, you are a killjoy."  
  
"I do try," he replied, picking up a glass of punch. James reached out and took it from his long fingered grip. "Do you mind?"  
  
"No," he grinned, tossing back the entire contents of the cup. "Good stuff. You should try some of this, Sev."  
  
"I tried. You intercepted me," his reply was dry.  
  
James smirked, "that should teach you not to offer me a drink."  
  
"I did not," Severus sniffed.  
  
"You most certainly did. By bringing me over here, you volunteered to serve me first. Proper dance etiquette, sweetie," he replied.  
  
Severus glared, ignoring Remus' stifled laughter. "You are an impossible ninny, Potter." The werewolf laughed out loud at that, he couldn't believe that Severus, of all people, had resorted to saying that.  
  
"Losing your famous wit with that one, Snape."  
  
"Famous? To whom?" he asked, his left eyebrow in query.  
  
"Oh," Jamie waved vaguely, "them."  
  
Shaking his head, Sev steered the two away from the approaching girls. "As you say."  
  
"I do say," Jamie smiled. "Let's dance." He pulled both his friends onto the floor and guided them through the motions easily.  
  
"James, you are crazy!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"I know," he was cheery.  
  
---  
  
Severus shook his head as he pulled down the comforter and climbed into bed. Contrary to every one of his expectations-and there had been quite a few disastrous predictions, the evening hadn't been a total nightmare. Still, he could think of several things he'd rather do. Only Jamie, he thought, could make me give up a night of contemplation for sheer frivolity. Still, as rueful as he was, he couldn't find it in himself to regret it.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door. He paused in his reaching for the book and looked up, puzzled. "Enter," he cautiously invited. Baffled to see Lily standing there, a look of sheer frustration on her lovely face.  
  
"May I come in and stay?" She asked, after shutting the door behind her to keep out further cold drafts.  
  
He nodded, gesturing to the extra bed. Due to his 'condition', Severus was one of the few students who had a room of their own. All of his friends-especially Sirius-enjoyed the luxury and liberty the room provided them.  
  
"Thanks," she quickly left the cold doorway and climbed into bed. Rolling over, she met his curious gaze and explained, "the girls wouldn't leave me alone. They kept going on about me and Sirius, like nothing else happened tonight."  
  
Severus nodded, "understandable."  
  
"Pleasant dreams," she murmured, yawning.  
  
"I'd wish the same to you but I don't think it will be necessary after tonight," he teased.  
  
The redhead snorted and threw one of the extra pillows at him. "Eat fluff and die, Snape."  
  
---  
  
Spring of Seventh Year:  
  
It was the middle of the night and Severus sat up in bed, struck by unimaginable agony. At first, she wondered if Remus had bit her harder than he usually did but one glance at her hand disproved that theory. The wound had already closed over, healing nicely under Lily's care.  
  
"Jamie," she realized. Taking care not to disturb the werewolf at the foot of her bed, she pulled on a robe and left the room, heading for the Gryffindor Tower, not overly concerned that she might be caught. Whispering the password, she slipped into the room and up the stairs. Gently touching the shaking shoulder, she moved James over and sat down.  
  
"J.P., I'm right here. Its safe to come back from wherever you've gone," she soothed. Murmuring softly, she stroked his head and shoulders in a continuous motion. Under the influence of his guide, the sentinel slowly woke up. Bolting upright, he grabbed her in a bone crushing embrace, ignoring the gasp of pain that escaped her, "Jamie!"  
  
"Severus," he sniffed her hair before seeking out her hand. Tugging on it, he locked her into an iron hard embrace. Tremors shook his body and through him, Severus, who was more than worried by this behavior. She was starting to feel the beginnings of a panic attack and used a little magic to wrap the blankets around them, cocooning them from the world. "My spirit guide was crying, searching for something. I knew it had to be you but I couldn't find you. You were gone. There was only darkness."  
  
"Going somewhere is not an option," she tried to joke but it fell flat. It didn't even penetrate his mind. Only time would heal that wound. "I'm right here, James," she reiterated.  
  
--  
  
2 1/2 Years after Graduation:  
  
Severus sighed as he once again freed his hair from little Harry's grasp. He could not believe that he'd let the Blacks talk him into taking Harry to the Quidditch match to watch James play. Did no one understand that he had a potions exam to take to just to get into this class? Why did they all think that just because he had a natural talent, he could just breeze through them?  
  
And this wasn't just any class, this was his way of becoming a potions master. He'd not get another chance for five years, their requirements were that stringent. If he was to get anywhere with his potions, this was the way he had to go.  
  
"Mad?" Harry asked, causing a smile to cross the normally stern face. Oddly enough, the young boy had begun to talk at a very young age.  
  
In Severus' opinion, it was caused by the boy's unusual conception. After all, he had a higher percentage of intelligence due to three of his parents than most children. "No, I'm not mad. Just worried about my test."  
  
Harry blew a raspberry, giving his opinion that there was nothing to worry about. Then went back to pulling on his hair. Severus let him, wondering what other charming manners he'd inherited from Sirius. Making their way towards the arena, they were stopped by Coach Wood. "Hello, Wood. Oliver." He smiled at the four year old who was dancing back and forth.  
  
"Want to see 'twiditch, dad," he said, pulling on the hand.  
  
"A more apt name for the game I've yet to hear," Severus muttered. "Was there something you wanted?"  
  
"Yes, James asked me to give you this." He passed over an ordinary looking twig but Severus knew it for what it was. "And to tell you to sit in his usual seats."  
  
"Dad! Twicitch!" Oliver yelled, practically tearing his arm off in his excitement.  
  
"Oliver, settle down." He warned sternly, turning back to Severus. "Would you mind taking him with you? His mother sent me a...message and I need to talk to her."  
  
"POOPY!" Harry suddenly exclaimed, causing Severus' comment about the howler to go unnoticed.  
  
"You are indeed," Severus replied. "I'll be happy to take him. But first, we'll stop off at the changing area. This little guy needs a new nappy, unless you'd like to do it?"  
  
Coach Wood backed away, as though he'd been offered a troll. "No, that's all right. Oliver, you behave yourself so that your mother will let you see more games and I'll be back soon."  
  
"I feel sorry for his wife, if that's how he reacts to helping her out." Severus took Oliver by the hand and led him into the changing area.  
  
The boy followed slowly, pouting at the thought that he was going to miss the start of the game cause some dumb baby was smelly. "He's stinky."  
  
"Yes. Give me a hand," he replied, placing Harry down and ignoring the horrified look on Oliver's face.  
  
"Ew! Don't wanna touch the stinky baby."  
  
Severus turned and looked at him. "I just need you to hand me what I need, Mr. Wood. I assure you, you won't have to touch Harry."  
  
Giving him a doubtful look, he nevertheless did what he was asked to. Once Harry was safely bundled up and giggling happily, he looked up at the dark man. "Twiditch now?"  
  
He nodded, "quidditch." The trio went out and made their way to the Potter's box. James had purchased the box once he'd come into his inheritance, partly because he could. The other reason was more personal, he'd wanted Severus to feel comfortable at the games he played in. It was the only thing he'd splurged on, though he was tempted to get himself a plane.  
  
After the opening ceremonies, Oliver sat in rapt fascination. He was so focused on the game and quiet that Severus forgot he was there at all. Harry sat on the floor in a specially designed play area, watching the game for a while before he decided to sleep was more interesting. Severus pulled out his notes and began to study them, occasionally looking around to see what the score was so that he could answer Jamie's questions.  
  
At half-time, he heard a knock and called, "who's there?"  
  
"Severus? Since when do you attend the games?" Molly asked, recognizing the distinctive voice.  
  
"Molly, come in," he looked at her and the group with her. "Your brood?"  
  
"Oh, take that look off your face. Is that Harry?" She asked, putting Ron in the play pen. "Of course it is, and I thought I told you to take that look off your face."  
  
"It is removed even as you speak," he replied.  
  
"Then clean your voice, I don't like that tone." Molly replied, sitting beside him. "George, Fred. Leave that poor thing alone. So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was...chosen to take Harry to see his first game. Obviously, he's about as impressed by the game ad I am."  
  
"Well, he's almost one. You can't expect him to be involved in every aspect of the game."  
  
Severus snorted, "tell that to James and Sirius. They are both determined that Harry will be the youngest and most successful player ever."  
  
"I'll be that," Oliver suddenly said.  
  
Molly started, "good heavens, Oliver. I didn't realize you were there."  
  
"But I will. No one'll be better den me," he was stubborn.  
  
"That's quite a goal and I wish you luck with it," Severus replied solemnly.  
  
"And we're back," the announcer said, "this is quite a game we're seeing today, folks. Potter, guards the goal hoops like they were family. And Plinthy makes a shot, which is excellently blocked by Harper. Oh, bludgers at the right and left. Will Johnson make it? And she does, before they hit Keeper Coddling. At the risk of sounding monotonous, what a game we're seeing today!"  
  
"I hate to be rude, but they are all monotonous," Severus whispered to Molly.  
  
"Rogue bludger!" the announcer barked, choking. "And Potter's down. No, he's completely disappeared from the field."  
  
"Happens," Severus shrugged at her questioning look. "One of the members of the American team disappeared for six months once." There was a growl and Severus started, looking towards the sound. "Merlyn! Watch the kids, Molly!"  
  
"But what?" she was speaking to herself. Somehow, without aid of a port key or wand, the man was no longer there. She looked at the five children and sighed, "best get me some help."  
  
--  
  
"Albus! What's the name of that idiot Dark Lord whose making trouble?" Severus burst into the office with little preliminaries.  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"Somehow, I thought he was going for something scarier."  
  
"Oh, he goes by Lord Voldemort. Why?"  
  
"He's got James."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. I know my sentinel's spirit guide when I see it." Dry. "Where does he live?"  
  
Albus fussed for a moment, looking around the papers on his desk. "Riddle Manor. If you wait, I'll get the aurors to back you up."  
  
"No time. Send them as quickly as you can." Severus bolted out the door, powers already running along Earth's lines searching for a familiar signal.  
  
--  
  
"Ah, you will make a fine defensive water mage. Perfect specimen for my plans," Lord Voldemort sat on the chair, gazing down at James Potter. The man in question rose steadily to his feet, though it cost him dearly. The room was sapping his strength from him at an alarming rate. "You shall bear my name and mark well."  
  
"I belong to no man," he defied him. Blue eyes glared, even as his power sought through the cracks in the foundation, seeking a source of water. "And no man shall ever own me."  
  
Eyes blazed as the Dark Lord rose to his feet, the cloak billowed around him.  
  
"Not quite up to Severus' standards, but you do okay." James taunted him, "for...I'm sorry, who are you?"  
  
"You claim you do not know me?"  
  
"Hate to burst your little bubble of self-importance, but no. Dealing with slime has never been my thing, though I will handle it if I must." He was beginning to feel worried, the land seemed parched for water and denied his attempts to break through.  
  
"I am Voldemort." He spoke as though his name alone should cause the man before him to fall to his knees, trembling. Nay, begging for mercy.  
  
"And that's supposed to mean something to me? Cause I'm drawing a blank," he finally found a tiny vein of water and pulled a bit of magic from it. With its help, he formed a shield around him and guided a thin line of thread through it. Severus would pick up on him immediately. If his guide even noticed that he was gone, that was.  
  
Qudditch being what it was, Severus was most likely to think that he'd gotten hit and lost over the Adriatic Sea. Or another such place.  
  
"You will pay for such insolence," he decreed.  
  
"Do you accept credit?"  
  
"You shouldn't taunt the man who holds your life in his hands, Potter." He was allowing this game because he wanted to see just how strong the man was. So far, he had surprised him. Others had succumbed to the drain of the room within moments of entering. This man had odd strength.  
  
James scoffed, "since when do you hold my life in the palm of your hands?"  
  
"Since today."  
  
"Highly original," a new voice mocked. There was a slight push, then the Earth gave way. Power surged through Severus and, palms outstretched, blasted Voldemort off his feet. Merging together without thought, the sentinel and guide shattered the dark magic protecting the building. The borrowed magic returned to their normal dwellings, James felt renewed and whole.  
  
Lord Voldemort gasped, feeling like he was being wretched in two. Clamping a hand down on something, he sent James and Severus away. "Pettigrew! Get your scrawny little arse in here!"  
  
End, Act 3. 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: / means same day but different perspective.  
  
Part 4:  
  
One Year After Voldemort:  
  
James held aloft his glass, "to Severus. The best, and youngest potions master-mistress?-oh, whatever, that we have." They were relaxing in the Black's foyer, content after the festive meal they'd shared. Best news was that the Dark Lord seemed to have disappeared after his encounter with James and Severus. It was a relief to both guide and sentinel because they had feared that Voldemort would come after them, realizing what they were.  
  
"What are you going to call yourself?" Peter asked. "I mean, you have to be rather careful with what you say because there are some who won't understand."  
  
"I'm going to call myself Severus, what else?" she replied, calmly sipping her drink.  
  
"Be serious," Peter said.  
  
"I thought that was his job," she lazily indicated Sirius whose head was leaning on Lily's shoulder.  
  
Lily snorted, "my husband? Be reasonable. The only thing serious about him is his name-and the way he plans to prevent our son from dating."  
  
"Why are you objecting? I think there's nothing unreasonable about saying he can't date until he's eighty five and I'm dead."  
  
"Well, that's a step up from last week," Remus remarked.  
  
"Yes, I will admit that." Lily yielded, pushing him off her shoulder.  
  
"Last week?" Peter asked, confused. He was feeling further out of the loop with these people who had once been his friends. Unconsciously, he was studying Severus. The woman looked more relaxed than she had since her encounter with Voldemort.  
  
"Yes. He said Harry wouldn't be able to date until he was the age Merlyn is now."  
  
James studied him, "you actually know how old Merlyn is?"  
  
Sirius shook his head, "nope. But Severus does."  
  
"You do?" Remus asked, "really?"  
  
Severus smiled faintly, "father says he's over two thousand. But even he was allowed to date before he got in his eighties, Sirius."  
  
"Well, my son is like me. I will not have him playing around."  
  
"Your son?" Remus stared at him a moment, "how do you figure he's yours when he looks the way he does."  
  
"Yes, dear, how?" Lily smiled sweetly.  
  
"And close your mouth, please? I have fish in front of me already and do desire to keep my appetite." This came from Severus who was trying to ignore James.  
  
"Playing around? He's going to pay for that once Lily has him reconciled to a more appropriate age for dating." he whispered into her ear. "Sev, you can't ignore me forever."  
  
"I can certainly try," she whispered back. "Now, hush. If I miss how he gets out of this because of you, I'm going home with Remus." He glared at her and Remus while she pertly smiled.  
  
Remus leaned over, "don't bring me into this, Severus. I like you but not that much."  
  
"Nice save," her reply was dry.  
  
"I figure its cause we're raising him." Sirius spoke up once he was sure they were done and that Lily was swayed by their conversation.  
  
Lily quirked an eyebrow at him, "yet, I don't get a say in this?"  
  
Albus' timely spared him answering but Lily's look let him know two things in no uncertain terms. One, he was sleeping on the couch. Indefinitely. And two, their discussion was far from over. "Severus. James. Could I have a word with you?"  
  
Exchanging glances, they rose. "What's wrong, Headmaster?" James asked once they were outside.  
  
"You remember your old friend?"  
  
"We have no old friends," Severus pointed out wryly. "All out compatriots are in there."  
  
"Okay, may be I said that wrong." He was silent, trying to gather his thoughts. What he had to share with them would not go well with them.  
  
"Oh, Merlyn, you mean Voldemort?"  
  
"That would be him."  
  
James reached out an arm and placed it around her shoulders, squeezing affectionately. "What of him?"  
  
"He's back."  
  
"I didn't know he left," she replied faintly.  
  
"We need to talk." Albus replied.  
  
3 Years Later:  
  
Severus ran as fast as he could, trying to avoid the people around him while desperately hoping that one would see that something was wrong and alert the aurors. The almost balletic grace he'd perfected over the years came in handy, no matter what James thought. And it had started out as such a nice day, he thought. A gasp escaped his lips as he felt a hand close over his arm and yank him into the cool darkness. "Peter, thank Merlyn its you," he exclaimed as his eyes focused on his rescuer.  
  
"What's wrong?" Peter said, eyeing him with concern. The two of them made their way down one of the twisting paths, hearing the footsteps behind them.  
  
"Lucius and his cronies," the answer was gasped out. After a while, the sound of their pursuers faded into silence and Severus began to look for a way out of the labyrinthine passageways. "Peter? I think its safe for us to leave now."  
  
"You don't know that for certain, Severus. Even you don't see everything," his reply was snide.  
  
"I suppose," he replied, flinching back from the disgust in the voice.  
  
"Trust me, Severus."  
  
But there was something wrong with this situation. May be it was the tone of Peter's voice. Or the way his eyes glittered so oddly. All Severus knew for sure was that he needed to escape before...before something happened. Something that could only be related to Voldemort, the new disciple of Grindelwald. The firm grip on his arm never lessened and he didn't have a chance to gather any power before Peter kicked a can on the ground and the world faded into blackness.  
  
/  
  
James shot out of the book shop, searching desperately. He could smell the fear of his guide in the air. It reached out to strangle his feelings of security. Thrumming in his veins, a tempo beat out his only course of action-'save the guide'.  
  
"What's wrong?" Remus asked, following him as the man stalked down the street. "Where are we going?" He tried again but James was blind to all but his quest.  
  
Lily and Sirius saw them go by and emerged from the tavern, "what's going on?"  
  
Remus shrugged, "we were looking at some books one minute and the next thing I know, James is out of the building doing that."  
  
They watched him pace in smaller increments, focusing on one area specifically. Something caught his eye and he approached it, bending down and tracing his finger along the alley wall. Pulling his finger back, he saw a familiar reddish color-blood. Sniffing it, he growled and transformed into a panther, darting down the alley after a nearly invisible trail of blood.  
  
"Severus," Lily breathed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.  
  
She glared at him, "what else could make James act like that, you moron?"  
  
"We have a bigger problem, guys," Remus whispered. "James' exit didn't exactly go unnoticed."  
  
Looking around they saw that a crowd had gathered, watching them curiously. They could hear the questions circling through the group, not to mention some of them looked like they were going to approach and ask if everything was all right.  
  
Lily stared at Sirius until he finally snapped, "what?"  
  
"This is your field of expertise, dear, get us out of here," she hissed.  
  
"Right," he muttered. "Hope Jamie's got better luck than us."  
  
The panther raced through the alley, conscious always of the cry for help-and pain caused by their separation. His partner needed his aid. Danger was all around and time was short.  
  
/  
  
"Peter, let me go." Severus tried to sound authoritative but it fell on deaf ears. "This isn't a good idea. You know James will be here soon." Through that something that connected them, he felt James coming closer to their location.  
  
"Shut up, your freak," he snapped, stung by the confidence in his voice. "Now, where did it go?"  
  
While the man was searching for his whatever, Severus was doing a little exploration of his own. There had to be some way to get out of this mess, even if it was only to delay him. Nothing. Not even a pipe to hit him on the head with. Any magic would give away his position and in this part of town, not a good idea.  
  
Peter warned, "I wouldn't try anything, Snape, I went to a lot of trouble to procure you-even enlisted some old friends to help me. A hard working Ravenclaw like you wouldn't want all that work to go to waste, would you now?"  
  
Severus was silent, a sneer the only answer he would allow. From his back pocket, he removed a knife and made a small incision in his hand, allowing the blood to flow onto the blade. Then he tossed it away from him, knowing James would find it and follow the scent to this spot-and hopefully to him.  
  
"Oh, I shall enjoy seeing you taken down a peg," he ground out, angered. Finally finding the key he'd searched for, he pulled aside a clasp, revealing a keyhole. Inserting it into the lock, he pushed open a section of the wall and stepped through, dragging Severus with him. Even though a sense of vertigo hit him, nothing showed on the impassive face. "Home, sweet home," he remarked, shoving Severus along the empty path.  
  
The door closed and sealed behind them. "That takes care of Potter," Peter spoke with the confident air of certainty.  
  
Severus shivered mentally but remained calm. James would come. The fact that the door was undetectable unless one knew were to look, never occurred to him. He knew James-knew of his abilities. He would come.  
  
/  
  
James followed the trail until he hit the wall. Growling in frustration, he tried to claw it aside. Even transforming and using his powers had no affect. "Sirius!" he bellowed, "your lock pick would come in handy right about now!"  
  
"Calm down, James, we're right here." Lily soothed even as her husband searched for the opening, which he found only because of the claw marks around it. "Severus will need you to keep a level head."  
  
"I just hope he still has his-so that I can remove it once I'm certain he's safe," he snapped, energy crackling off of him. "Hurry up, Sirius."  
  
"Are you sure he's a water mage and not a fire?" Remus asked Lily quietly.  
  
"You think you can do better?" he snapped back, glaring at his friend.  
  
Shoving Black aside, James made short work of the lock. "Meet a guy in Istanbul who taught me that," he muttered, throwing open the door. Once more, he made the journey as a panther and he moved swiftly, trying to make up for lost time. He knew where he was.  
  
"Show off," Sirius muttered, watching as Remus ran off after him. Of the three of them, only the werewolf had the physicality to keep up with the sentinel. Lily and he exchanged glances before transforming into their second animagus form, that of falcons, and followed from the sky.  
  
I know this place, the panther thought. The evil snake had brought him here before Severus was able to rescue him. It seemed that the old skinflint hadn't given up. Evil was filling the air and Severus was in the direct line of fire.  
  
Voldemort's:  
  
"I've heard good things about you," Voldemort proclaimed as he walked around him. "You're not quite the way I remembered you. Nor expected for one of your abilities."  
  
"Can't say the same about you," his reply was bored. "And should I really care what you think?"  
  
"I am pleased to hear that. A reputation such as mine is hard to maintain when one doesn't have control over everyone's minds." He smiled, but it wasn't pleasant.  
  
"Wish I could say that my heart bleeds for your tragic," Severus sneered at the word, "plight. But I'd be lying."  
  
"I want to see your other form. Go on, change." He ignored the last comment, it was nothing to him what his opinion was.  
  
"What am I? A trained monkey?" He folded his arms across his chest and stared at him, "this is a waste of my time. My answer to you now is the same as then. Bugger off."  
  
A strange hissing escaped him as his hand closed over the pointed chin, "who said anything about asking?"  
  
He stared into the inhuman eyes, suspicious.  
  
Again the unpleasant smile crossed his face and his eyes lit up with unholy glee. "I've come to the conclusion that if anything is worth having, its worth taking. And not even Potter will resist once I've become you."  
  
"I wouldn't be to sure of that, Voldemort-if that is your real name. You are misinformed and seriously underestimating James," Severus taunted. "One would've thought a prospective dark lord would research those he seeks to acquire more thoroughly."  
  
"You would do well to remain silent unless asked for an opinion," he ground out through clenched teeth.  
  
"Why? Truth hurt?" Severus mocked. The hand on his face tightened before flinging his body against the fireplace. He pounced on his fallen body, picking it up and slamming it against the wall, one hand in the dark hair while the other griped the left arm tightly. A scream left him as fire ripped through him, tearing through the muscle and bone to the veins and burning a trail towards his core.  
  
Strange words and sounds poured from him, holding him captive and unable to resist. The earth shrieked as it felt one of its own twisting and writhing in pain. Unasked for, aid came from the various earthen spirits to heal its child. Somehow, though his spirit ached for it, Severus knew he must resist the aid and reject the interloper, though the offer of peace was tempting.  
  
"James!" The name escaped as both a plea and a cry of loss even as he let go of consciousness. The door crashed open and the two were torn apart, the connection brutally severed by the panther. Not even glancing at the body sliding to the floor, he leapt at the stunned Voldemort. A low growl escaped his lips and he tore into him, not allowing the man the slightest opportunity to defend himself.  
  
Remus froze in the doorway, appalled by the brutality of James' attack. The dark eyed panther turned his way for a moment and bared bloody teeth, a warning growl sent his way. Automatically, he backed away from his sight. His stomach churning in revulsion, he turned away from the sight. Not even the wolf within gloried at it, he shied away from the superior predator.  
  
Turning back to his prey, he continued to shred the body. On a sudden inspiration, he sent a flare of power through the nearly dead body to seek and destroy the loyal followers of this threat. All felt a curious tingle before there was nothing.  
  
Once the animal was satisfied that the threat was neutralized, he turned to Severus. With a gentle bite, he picked up the body and stalked away, leaving Remus to deal with the bloody mess.  
  
The werewolf watched them go with a sense of relief. Never had anything they'd experienced prepared him for the absolute predator James had become. With a sigh, he turned into the building, again feeling a sense of nausea fill him. This was not what he'd expected when he suggested that the five of them take a day off from Harry watching. Still, it could've been worse.  
  
How, he wasn't sure, but there had to have been some way.  
  
James paced the hall in front of the Infirmary at Hogwarts', not wanting Severus to be cared for in the coldly impersonal St. Mungo's. At the moment, Lily was glaring at him. He ignored her. Right now all that mattered to him lay in that room. It had been 1 month, 2 weeks, 3 days, 5 hours, 45 minutes, 32 seconds, and 5 milliseconds since Severus had lapsed into a coma, not that he was keeping track or anything.  
  
But Madame Pomfrey was telling them to be hopeful. It wasn't a magical coma, just a muggle one. Severus had transformed a few days ago, indicating that all was well with the core of magic within. Waking was something that she'd do on her own. Nature was healing her on its own time frame. If they did anything, they could damage her permanently.  
  
James hated waiting.  
  
The mark on the left arm still glowing a white hot light. The sight of the skull and snake sickened him deeply and made the ministry want to talk to her. They had changed their minds once James had flung the minister into the lake and held him there until he died. Happily, Remus accepted the position when it had been offered to him.  
  
When the door opened, he bolted inside. Poppy allowed him 15 minutes every hour to visit-and that was only because he wouldn't leave. There was no improvement, not that James was expecting it. He knew something that the others weren't aware of. During an extensive investigation, they had discovered Voldemort's true nature.  
  
Voldemort was a vampire mage.  
  
A terrible and unusual abnormality, a mixture of demon and magic. There were rumors, of course. But those who carried that particular curse had been destroyed. It was one of the darker times in their history, echoing the witch hunts that had plagued the muggle world. Witch hunts that had dented the population of earth mages.  
  
But he had been created through dark magics and pure chaos. Left behind by Grindelwald to finish what that dark lord had begun, his 'child' had waited until his own time had come. Voldemort had set out to become all mages through the sucking and storing of their magical cores into his own emptiness.  
  
James' actions, rash though they were, had saved them all. He had nine fire mages, five air mages, and three water mages. Only one remained, the rarest of them all-an earth mage. With Severus, he would've had that power-and a sentinel to go with it.  
  
He pulled up a chair and sat down, "Severus, Harry's growing up so fast, you would barely recognize him. He asks after his 'mater' often-that's you, if you couldn't guess. A few days ago, he came to us and told us who we were in no uncertain terms. Wish you'd seen Rem's face when he called him 'pater'. Sirius is dad, and you can take that smirk off your face, I know you knew he was going to be called that. But what I know you'd never guess is that I'm his 'mom', while Lily is his mum. No surprise with her, huh?"  
  
"But you would think it wouldn't have taken him four years to figure out what to call us. But I guess he was only thinking of the best way to include us all without hurting any of us. Five years old and he's more like you, Lily, and Remus that Sirius or I." Pausing, he let a smile grace his face. "Our boy is going to need professional help when he gets older and realizes that most people have only a mother and a father. Even if they have a step parent, their situation doesn't quite match that of his own."  
  
His head fell forward, resting by the still hand. One of his reached out for it, holding onto it tightly. Poppy didn't have the heart to make leave when she found them like that a few minutes later.  
  
He blinked, looking around the familiar building. When did they go back to El Tajin? Rising to his feet, he exited the stone doorway and looked around. The Pyramid of the Niches, he smiled fondly, where I found my first animagi form. Who, he reflected, turned out to be my spirit guide as well. Descending the steps, he let the jungle enfold him in its familiar embrace.  
  
Yet something was missing.  
  
It hit him as he listened to the world around him, there was no sound. No birds, no bugs. Not even the sound of a snake digesting its meal. Making his way deeper into the dense area, he hoped to find the cause because this was not normal-even for a spirit realm. He stopped suddenly, muscles tensed before he recognized the form on the road.  
  
His spirit guide studied him through dark eyes. Turning his head eastward in a gesture for him to follow his lead, James did as well and listened. At first, the sound was so faint, he couldn't really hear it. Concentrating hard on that particular area, the sound became recognizable as the panting of someone in a great deal of pain, possibly even dying. The guide took off, with James at his heels.  
  
Abruptly both stopped and stared. On the ground, nursing various wounds, was a sphinx. The panther slowly approached it after stalking the perimeter and securing it to his satisfaction. Watching warily, the sphinx curled in upon itself, as though ashamed to be near him.  
  
With sudden clarity, James knew who this paralleled. Severus and himself. For some reason, Severus was shutting him out. And locking all that pain inside, letting it destroy all that they were. But why? The answer had to be here. His spirit guide looked to him to find the answer.  
  
Taking a closer look, he could see that the left side of the sphinx remained in shadow. Taking slow, precise steps, he moved over there and revealed to the light a horrifying sight. The panther growled low in his throat as the dark light ate away at the skin, trying to burrow into the sphinx.  
  
Even here, in the realm of spirits, they were not free from Voldemort's vindictive, poisonous bile.  
  
The combined growl caused the sphinx to shudder and shrink away from them unnoticed. Of one mind, they swiped at the presence, driving it away. In that instant, James was left alone with the sphinx. Turning to face the creature, ignoring the impulse to chase the light as his guide had done, he touched the shoulder with gentle hands. "Severus, come with me. We...I need you."  
  
Startled dark eyes met his blue ones, stunned by the longing there. The loss of unity seemed to become a living, breathing organism between them and the sphinx shuddered again. Agony for this friend's pain coming to the forefront of its mind.  
  
Without further thought, it rose on weakened and bruised limbs to stumble after its partner. The sentinel heard the roar of challenge and knew what he must do. James followed after, slowly until the shadows parted, revealing Severus, who joined him. They engaged the unwelcome entity in battle alongside their spiritual counterparts in a battle unlike any since the days of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Banishing the spirit into the ether, the four studied each other. The panther bowed his head in acknowledgment but the sphinx ran towards Severus, merging with the mage. James' path was blocked by the panther who shook his head, indicating that all was well. Emerging, the sphinx joined the panther and the two left the arena.  
  
James then caught the weakened mage, holding the frail body close. A hand ran through his unruly hair, waking his up. Blue eyes looked down into the familiar black, wondering how he got onto the bed without disrupting his friend. "Hey," her voice was raspy. "Voldemort?"  
  
"Is no more. He touched what was mine and paid the price." Severus shivered at the hard, inhuman tone in his voice. James pulled her into him, warming her chilled body.  
  
"James, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"This." She gestured to her arm, the ugly mark still there-though it was no longer as bright nor as hot as before.  
  
The head cocked inquiringly, "you asked for it?"  
  
Severus scoffed, "don't be an ass. Of course I didn't."  
  
"Then you have nothing to be sorry for, you git." Severus' mouth opened but James interrupted, "not hearing it. You are not at fault, so stop trying to be."  
  
"I was just going to thank you," James looked at her doubtfully. "You have a suspicious mind, J.P."  
  
"Only because I know how yours works," he retorted.  
  
Before Severus could reply, Poppy walked in and saw them. Her mouth opened to scold James until she saw the dark eyes of her patient focus on her intently. She shrieked and fled the room.  
  
Severus looked up at James, then rested her head in the crock of his neck. "You'd think she'd be used to us by now."  
  
"I don't think even a hundred lifetimes is long enough to adjust to us, Sev," his reply was dry.  
  
"I guess," she yawned and slept.  
  
The End.  
  
Note #2: The thing about Harry was inspired by "Three Mothers, Two Fathers" by Aileen Snape. If you haven't read it, shame on you. Go read it. Now. 


End file.
